


Fang-tastic Coffee

by Bolontiku



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Vampire Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Vampire Clint…need I say more?





	1. Chapter 1

 

      

****

Of fucking course… You growled to yourself as you looked over your shoulder towards where your broken down car sat behind you. You’d lost sight of it after several turns in the road. You had grabbed your pack slung it over your shoulder and decided to walk as far as you could in search of help. If you went back it would be days before you reached civilization, but you should be coming across a town soon. 

 

Your shoulders slumped when the sky opened and dumped rain upon you. “Of fucking course,” you muttered trudging on. You needed to find shelter, the rain was coming down in sheets and it was so cold you could swear that ice was forming on your face.

Shaking viciously you noticed a sign for a hotel and thanked the gods above as you shouldered your pack and moved on-wards. By the time you made it up the driveway and to the front door you couldn’t feel your legs or arms and decided on just shoving the door open and making your way inside. Dropping your pack on the floor you looked around shaking yourself of what water you could. “HELLOOOO?!” you called out noticing the front desk was empty.

There was movement and you smiled as a tall young man came out, “Hey,” you forced out teeth chattering. “Uhm, c-can I have a room?” Blue eyes stared at you blankly for a moment, “This i-is a h-hotel? ri-i-ight?”

He cleared his throat bring the cup he held up to his lips, “Once it was,” he muttered moving behind the desk, “Nobody comes here anymore, here,” he tossed a key at you, “don’t steal anything.”

You fumbled the key midair, fingers still frozen, and huffed as he turned around, “what’s your name?”

“Clint Barton, dinner will be ready in an hour,” he murmured walking through the doorway and effectively leaving you alone. You sighed and looked at the key, room 20. It wasn’t hard to find your room, and you managed to deduct that there really was no one else in the building. You would explore once you showered. Dumping your bag on the floor and stripping quickly you turned the shower on grateful that hot water poured out. 

standing under the water you felt your body begin to defrost and sighed happily. Where were you? You needed to charge your phone and call your friends, they would be worried. Maybe he had a phone you could borrow? You frowned why the hell did these sort of things keep happening to you? You had made sure to get your car checked out before leaving and now you were stranded out in bum-fuck-Egypt, really gods knew where you were. You had to admit it, you were completely lost.

The door opened and you squealed, “Hey so I don’t get visitors often and forgot there are no towels,” he stepped in and placed a towel down on the counter, “is soup okay with you?”

“Yes, please get out!”

Clint frowned, “No need to be rude,” he grumbled stepping out, just as quietly and quickly as he had come. You dropped your head against the wall and sighed, what a weirdo! Was he trying to peek at you?! “UUgh!” you turned the water off and stepped out, wrapping the towel around you quickly. You poked your head out and stared at the clothes on the bed. All warm clothes and soft socks, you reached into your pack and pulled out clothes that dripped water. Sighing you reached for the clothes that he had left.

Dressed and finally warm you made your way back to the front desk pack on your shoulder. “Clint?” you called out.

“Yes?” you jumped as his voice came silky smooth over your shoulder. 

“Jesus cris-,” you let out a huff, “please don’t sneak up on me, uhm, do you have a dryer I can use?”

He smiled, “yes actually, follow me. What are you doing around these parts? There hasn’t been many people this way in a long time. Its been about…god, so many years..” he murmured quietly, he was still carrying a mug of hot coffee, you could smell it as you followed him.

“On my way to meet up with friends, but really the storm made me get lost and so.. here I am!” you eyed the brunette smiling brightly as he turned to look at you. He was handsome, his blue eyes piercing and calculating, shoulders broad enough to make you wanna grab tight,you shake your head as he stops in a small laundry room. Grabbing your pack you hurry over to the dryer and sigh, “thank you so much, I can pay for the night, is there any way I can use your phone? I need to call my friends and let them know where I am, my phone is drying out on my bed before I can actually charge it, is there anymore of that coffee your drinking by the way?”

Clint smiles and you catch sight of his canines, so long, dammit he was getting sexier by the second it seemed, “Sure I’ll go make you a cup, anything in particular? Sorry no fancy stuff regular cream and sugar actually.”

“Thats fine, thanks, about the phone?” 

“Oh!” Clint reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cell handing it over. “have at it, I haven’t used it in awhile, come meet me in the kitchen, unless you need to eat in the dining room?” he raises an eyebrow at you until you shake your head. “Ah, awesome, thats great.” he smiled one last time and walks away.

Dialing quickly you wait for a good minute till your friend finally answers your call, “Heeeeyyyy Stevie!” you sing song dumping your entire packs contents into the dryer and then shoving your pack in too, “Yeah, I so owe you $50 now, I got lost and my car decided it didn’t wanna move either and now its torrential downpour out there. No I’m fine, I found this cozy little hotel…”

“What hotel?” he asks on the other end, grabbing a pad and paper, “We’ll come get you in the morning!”

“Uhm, I honestly don’t know the name? But the owner- his name is Clint, yeah Clint Barton?!”

Steve freezes on the other end of the line, “Did you say Barton?”

“Yeah!” You smile brightly, “he’s hella nice and sweet! Actually he’s making me coffee right now, let me stay and he said something about soup?”

“Y/N, be careful around him, he’s not your regular kinda guy, let me see if we can come get you right now.”

“Steve, he seems uber nice, aside from being super light on his feet, how are you gonna come anyhow? This freaking storm is insane. Wait till the morning, I can get a mechanic out to check my car and I’ll be out there by midday at latest.”

“Y/N, Clint Barton is a vampire, you need to be extra careful around him.”

You sucked in your breath, how did you get into these situations? 


	2. Chapter 2

  


You sucked in air, looking over your shoulder your saw Clint leaning against the doorway smirking as Steve went on, but you weren’t really paying attention anymore. “Dinner is ready,” he murmured walking over and pulling his phone out of your hands, not even looking as he hit the end call button.

 

“I can call a mechanic for you in the morning but these kind of storms tend to last a few days, and there is hardly any help that is willing to come out in them, your friends will be lucky to get out here by Friday. You are more than welcome to stay though.” He offered you a smile and you couldn’t help but return it.

“So are you?” you said before you could stop yourself.

Clint blinked at you and laughed, “a vampire?” he asked dragging out the last word with a bit of an accent. You nodded looking up at him as he crowded you, “And if I am?” he asked leaning over you.

“It would be kind of interesting as I have never met a vampire,” you uttered without missing a beat.

Clint blinked, a smirk spreading across his lips and finally he broke out in laughter. “Who are you?!” he asked between giggles.

“Y/F/N Y/L/N,” you answered just as calmly.

Clint controlled his laughter, “C’mon, coffee is ready and so is the soup, it’s nice to have company, it’s been awhile.”

“Whats it like being a vampire? wait, shouldn’t you be asleep right now? It’s daylight after all..” you followed after him making him chuckle again, you liked the sound of his laughter, the way his eyes crinkled in the corners. You liked his bright blue eyes, the way he looked at you so shyly, you wanted to know more about this guy. “Why are you here all alone?”

He turned to you walking backwards as you two entered the kitchen, “are you kidding? No, your serious…I am  a vampire, nobody wants a vampire around. We live off of blood.”

“Yeah but..you haven’t tried to…” you frowned as he raised an eyebrow at you handing you the mug of coffee he had waiting for you. “you know! ‘I vant to suck your blood…blah, blah, blah!’“ You raised your arms above your head for effect, he moved in quickly taking the mug from you as you made a face sticking your tongue out at him.

Clint laughed, “What?!” he chuckled, “Should I!?” he asked laughing unable to stop himself as the sleeves of the shirt you wore hung off your hands, he reached over and began rolling the sleeves up around your wrists. “I really dont need a lot of blood, I mean immortality is punishment enough right? I mean, I do need blood on occasion, more so when and if I sustain a bad wound, but not every day thing, I prefer coffee mostly.”

You stared at him as he moved over to the stove and began scooping soup into a bowl, “Really?! But then..”

Clint set the bowl in front of you, “What?” he asked sitting down in front of you and lighting a ciggarette, “Did you want me to suck your blood, or maybe you wanted me to hover over you lie some creepy teenager who is completely horny and unable to control his urges?” he smirked, “I am over a thousand years old Y/N, I have more respect for myself than that!”

You felt a blush rise onto your cheeks and looked down at the bowl in front of you, veggies and bits of chicken swam around in front of you and you scooped some up, completely missing how he watched you turn beet reed. “Sorry…it’s just,” you shoved the spoon into your mouth.

Clint smiled taking a drag of his ciggarette, “too much media, look I just wanna keep a quiet life, and so far it’s worked. I do miss my family, but this is nice. Nobody bothers me here. I can read all the books I want and work on my aim.”

“Aim?”

Clint smiled, “Wanna see?” he asked seemingly excited.

Soon you were standing in a gun range under the hotel, big ear muffs settled on your head. He had added it after buying the building, construction workers had gotten it up in under a month and he had been happy ever since. He had a good array of weapons and you watched in amazement as he shot down range, not missing his mark.

“Honestly I was a pretty good shot before when I was mortal, but with the whole vampire thing it’s only gotten more accurate,” he chuckled. 

“No! Thats amazing!” you cheered clapping beside him. 

Clint looked down at the floor his foot kicking at it as he failed to look cool. “D-did you wanna give it a go?” he asked almost too softly.

You let out a cackle, “Me?! SHOOT?!” holding your hands out in front of you and waving them about you laughed, “there is no way!!”

Clint smiled broadly grabbing your hand and yanking you in front of him. You made little noises as he wrapped himself around you, his hands on yours, showing you how to hold the large weapon. “It’s just a glock, it wont bite you…yeah, like that, hold it steady, spread your legs a little more…keep both eyes open.” You struggled to keep your breathing even as he directed you. he was surprisingly warm, and he smelled like coffee and surprisingly like woods. His warm breath slid across the back of your neck as he finally let go of your hands, “Now slowly let your breath out while slowly squeezing the trigger.” His large hands replacing the ear muffs as you began to slowly exhale.

You fired off several rounds before nothing happened. You looked over your shoulder at him, excitement running through your entire being. “HOW DID I DO?!” you asked loudly.

Clint laughed reaching up and removing the big ear muffs you wore. He took the gun out of your hands noting you wouldn’t move, “lets see,” he smiled at you pressing the switch and the sheet came back. You frowned, “See these?” he asked pointing at the grouping of holes around the center, in the chest cavity of the paper target, “those are yours,” he smiled up at you proudly. “Your a natural, you really haven;t shot before?!” he asked holding the sheet up.

You felt your heart flip, “uhm, no!” you smiled stepping closer to him and looking up feeling pretty proud of yourself. “c-can I have that?” 

Clint looked down at you, he nodded, tongue darting out as he stared at your smiling face. “Oh,” came out and you tilted your head a small smile on your lips in question. Clint cleared his throat, holding the sheet between you two, “uh, yes. Please keep it, so when you leave you’ll remember the first time you shot,” he winked and you felt something tug on your heart.

When you leave.

“It’s late, I’ve kept you up, maybe you should get some sleep?” he sighed looking at his watch, “yes, it’s past one am.”

“OH!” You let out a surprised gasp. “I don’t even feel sleepy.”

Clint smiled, his hand falling on the small of your back as he led you back up the stairs to the main floor. You almost lost your footing as you walked trying not to be distracted that this man was touching you. “You need rest,” he confirmed as he stopped in front of your room. “I will be about in the morning, anything you would like for breakfast?”

You smiled, “pancakes? bacon, eggs? The usual I suppose.” 

Clint smiled, “I can do that, sleep well Y/N.”

You nodded bumping into the door before remembering you had to twist the knob, you cleared your throat throwing him a smile over your shoulder when you managed to open your door and slip into your room.

You wondered how long you would be stuck here once you laid in bed, and you thought of coffee and ciggarettes as you started to fall asleep. The smell of gunpowder, the soft smile that spread across his lips as you both talked quietly. 

For once you were grateful for your horrible luck….


	3. Chapter 3

Not being able to sleep much you were up pretty early. Still there was no sign of Clint as you stepped into the kitchen, just the stack of pancake, bacon and eggs you had asked for. He had left a bowl of fruit as well making you smile, you didn’t hesitate digging into the food, biting into the pancakes you let out a little moan. Steve would be jealous, being your best friend he loved feeding you and these were better.

His boyfriend Bucky was just a little jealous at how much he fed you, Steve made it up to him by feeding him himself. You chuckled at the thought and jumped up when the door swung open.

 

Clint stomped in shaking his entire body, he was completely drenched, Blue eyes as dark as the storm outside landed on you and he smirked, “Did you piss off a God?” he asked managing to shut the door behind him even as the wind fought with him.

You took him in, his grey shirt soaked and clinging to his broad chest, molding to his cut abdomen and dipping into his jeans, which after you made it past his hips clung to heavily muscled thighs. You swallowed your unfinished bite and forced your eyes back up to his face.

Clint had looked away as your eyes slowly made their way down his torso, he hadn’t had someone look at him like that in a long time. He cleared his throat attempting to find words and failing, instead he opted to tear off his shirt that was beginning to freeze.

Your eyes widened as he brought the shirt up and over, revealing more skin and you couldn’t stop gawking. Somehow you managed to sit down and take a few more bites of pancake, your eyes sliding back to him. He stood by the sink, wringing out his shirt. Shoulder and back muscles flexing deliciously as he wrung the tee out. 

“I don’t know any Gods to piss off,” you offered with a smile. “What were you doing out there anyways?”

“Took the truck and hauled your car up here, the little red one right? I didn’t find any other cars out there stranded..so I’m guessing it is yours.”

You hummed an affirmation and chewed on a bit of bacon, “You have a truck?” you asked before you could stop yourself.

Clint turned back a smirk on his face,”your kidding right?” he laughed and you felt a blush heat your cheeks, “I don’t fly so how would I get anywhere? I do occasionally make trips into town. Still need supplies,” he pointed at your breakfast and you wanted to disappear.

“You alright?” he asked moving towards you and bent down, sitting on his heels in front of you. He reached up and touched your heated cheeks, one hand landing on your knee, his skin was cool from the cold outside and you couldn’t help but lean into the touch. Clint watched as your tongue darted out and let his gaze slide down to your neck, had your heartbeat sped up? Maybe you were getting a fever? “I’ll get you some medicine. Got some in the bathroom I think,” he murmured eyes still glued to the curve of you neck. “Ahh!” he exclaimed causing you to jolt a bit, “Your clothing should be done, I switched them out, but you’ll have to fold them. I don’t like people touching my stuff…so… I didn’t! I just grabbed everything and stuffed it in there.”

You laughed, “Were you peeking at my unmentionsables Clint?” 

Clint frowned realizing you were teasing him, “Smart ass,” he murmured pushing himself to his feet and moving towards the door. “I’ll get that medicine for you in a bit, gotta shower quick.”

You nodded and looked at your plate, “I’ll just be here…” 

_____

Your fingers trailed along the wall of books. You had finished up breakfast and pulled your clothes and pack from the dryer quickly changing before folding your stuff and leaving your room. Not finding Clint anywhere you guessed he was still in the shower and decided to explore.

When you found the library you realized he wasn’t kidding when he said he liked reading. Books were strewn everywhere, the bookcases struggling to hold what was shoved there, some piled on the floor beside them, others sitting on top of the books in there, you shook your head at the chaos of the place. There was no surface without a book on it. 

“I have a Strange friend that stops by occasionally,” his voice was like smooth whiskey wrapping around you and warming you to the bone, you turned to see him holding a tray with few pills and a glass of water on it. “He brings me books, ‘a way to keep myself occupied’ he says,” Clint says mockingly, though he smiles as he sets the tray down onto books without so much as a thought.

“You got quite the collection,” waving a hand around the room.

Clint hands you the pills and cup and you swallow without thinking. “Did you get your phone charged yet?”

You blinked, “I ah, it’s dry and charging, whether it will work I have no idea.” you let out a small huff, was he trying to get rid of you?

Clint wasnt sure how he felt when you took a small step back. He moved around and stopped in front of his stereo.

:I should…”

“Wait?” he pressed play and turned to you smiling, “Will…will you dance with me?”

You blinked up at him, “I’m not a good dancer,” you said as he stepped back to you, still you didn’t pull away when he slid his hand around your waist, pulling you into his body. one hand went to his shoulder the other into his offered hand. Clint led you through several steps, miraculously moving you through the room carefully avoiding the tables and small stands which had books piled high on them. You smiled up at him as the music played quietly, “I’ve actually never danced,” you hummed trying to keep from thinking of what he looked like without his shirt. This close you could feel the warmth of his body and you ducked your head when he raised his eyebrows, hiding your face in his shoulder. 

“Every woman should have one dance in their lives,” he stated matter of fact. He liked the blush you were trying to hide, he couldn’t stop himself as he leant in inhaling your scent of wild flowers. Surely that was your perfume or shampoo, he didn’t own anything that smelled…like you.

You turned to say something only to find his face inches from yours. 

Clint smiled, dipping his head down closer to you.

You could feel his warm breath on your lips. 

Nothing happened. You opened your eyes and felt a blush cross your cheeks as he smiled at you. “We have visitors,” he murmured.

Blinking you frowned, “What?” You jumped in his arms when you heard three loud bangs from the front door. “Who?”

Clint cleared his throat slowly peeling himself from you. “Lets go see?” you nodded following behind him and waiting a few feet away when he opened the front door. “come in,” he offered as the storm raged outside.

Your eyes widened as Bucky rushed in dragging Steve in behind him. “Wha-how?!”

“Hey dollface,” Bucky smirked at you dripping water everywhere. 

Steve stepped over to you, hands moving down your forearms, you almost chuckled as he subtly looked at your neck. “You havent answered your phone, and the number you called from wasn’t being picked up. I badgered him till he agreed to come along.”

“He told me he would come with or without me and you know Steve, so of course I had to come otherwise you would have killed me if I had allowed him to come alone.” Bucky corrected.


	4. Chapter 4

Clint frowned as he laid in bed. What was it about you? He liked the way your cheek dimpled in the corner when you smiled, how your eyes seemed to brighten when you looked at him. He let out a groan running his hand over his face.

Maybe he had just been alone too long? He should go into town more often? Would he think you any less beautiful if he had been around more women?

He frowned, brow creasing, no it wasn’t just that. You smelled nice, unlike most women he had known who always doused themselves in a bottle of perfume. You smelled….soft. Did soft have a smell?

Clint growled to himself, why couldn’t he stop thinking?! He sighed, he liked the way you spoke too. Not like the girls in town he had encountered, loud and brash. Not that you were soft spoken, nor were you mumbling. No you spoke with confidence, he liked that.

Why was this bothering him so much?

“STEVE!!” 

Clint sat up, moving quickly he was at the door before he knew his own intentions. “Maybe you should put her down,” he said grabbing Steve’s upper arm.

You looked up at Clint who now stood next to you and Steve. Well to be fair, Steve as he was the one standing with you, over his shoulder. “Clint!”

His blue eye’s flew to you as you said his name breathlessly. “Y/N..” he smiled softly as Steve moved you off his shoulder to let you stand.

You huffed at Steve, fixing your shirt and hair, “we were just having a discussion.”

“if I had guests then I am sure they would have all heard.” Clint liked the way your cheeks turned pink. “Steve, you an your…friend are more than welcome to stay as long as you’d like. I told Y/N the same, she’s under no ‘spell’ to stay as you seem to think she is.”

Steve narrowed his eyes, “You were listening?”

“Steve, you were hardly quiet, I’m glad he doesn’t have other people staying, it would have been embarrassing you were so loud. Who cares if he’s a vampire? Y/N is staying cause she’s not stupid enough to walk through that horrible storm outside!” Bucky growled. “Which I’m surprised, seeing as she takes after her older brother who doesn’t give a rats ass for his own well being!”

“HEY!” You exclaimed.

Clint chuckled, “please, feel free to pick out a room and shower and change. I’ll be making dinner, it should be ready within the hour.”

You jumped, “I will help!”

Bucky gripped Steve’s shoulders, “Thank you Clint, come on Steve, I could use a hot shower right about now, you two have been going at it since we got here and while it was nice to dry off with towels…HOT SHOWER.” He growled shoving at Steve who was protesting.

You shook your head, “I’m sorry about Steve…he’s such a worry wart.”

Clint chuckled, surprised as you linked your arm with his. He managed to not stumble as he led the way to the kitchen, “What would you like to make?”

“I thought you had dinner planned?!” you asked giggling.

Clint smiled at you, “Well that was when it was just the two of us.”

You looked over your shoulder, “we could always toss them out ya know?” you offered giggling. You saw him smirk and a frown slowly appear. “Hey..” you rubbed his arm catching his attention. “Look, seriously, Steve is like my older brother, well since he and my older brother are close he feels a sense of responsibility for me and you shouldn’t take anything he says too seriously.”

“I wouldn’t hurt you Y/N,” Clint said before he could stop himself.

You stepped back, “W-what? Clint I know that!! You’ve had plenty opportunity to… ‘blah, blah, blah’ my blood.” You reached up and cupped his cheek, “I didn’t even think about it to be honest. I’m sorry about Steve.”

Clint smiled slowly catching your wrist in his hand and turning his head to kiss your palm. You flustered, a giggle bubbling up, “Stop apologizing, I didn’t mean to be so melodramatic. I just couldn’t stand the thought that you might think I would hurt you.”

You laughed giving him a light push, “Stop thinking like that!”

“And for the record, its not ‘blah, blah, blah’,” he perked an eyebrow at you making you burst out in laughter again.

Trying with difficulty to subdue your laughter you grabbed at your gut, “Sorry!!” you giggled some more before you were finally able to breathe, “you’ve never watched ‘Hotel Transylvania’?!”

The corner of his mouth quirked as you burst into more giggles. Clint moved wrapping you in his arms, “I think I could listen to that forever and never tire of it,” he whispered lips grazing yours.

“Clint..”

“I owe you something,” he murmured before closing his mouth over yours. You felt the floor beneath you shift, making you cling to him as he stole your breath away. Clint pulled away smiling brightly, “We were interrupted before and I couldn’t stop thinking about it..”

You pressed your forehead to his chest holding onto his shoulders before your legs steadied under you. “Yeah, I should be the one apologizing over that.”

“How about neither apologizes and we just deal with it? Plus we should get dinner started before your friends come down to find nothing made.”

“Pasta al dente!” you beamed at him.

Clint smirked at you, “Sauceless spaghetti?” he asked pulling away from you.

“HEY! It’s one of the things I am great at making, unless you got shrimp in your freezer in which case I can make Shrimp Scampi. No? Then don’t complain, I’m great at making Al Dente!”

Clint snickered moving to the cupboard and pulling a pack of spaghetti out as you searched for a pot. He also pulled out some herbs and you smiled, he was touching you more and you liked it. The feel of his hand on the small of your back, before he pressed into you, peering over your shoulder.

“Hey,” you nearly cursed when you heard Steve’s voice come from the doorway and Clint pulled away from you. 

“Hey Stevie!” you forced a smile as he moved over leaning on the counter next to you. “Pasta Al Dente?”

“Sauceless spaghetti,” he murmured, “I love it!”

“That’s what Clint said! You don’t have to eat if you don’t want it!” you stuck your tongue out at him.

“Now doll,” Bucky cut in huggin you tight as he chanced a glance at Clint, “Steve may not want to eat, but I certainly do! Looks like your gentleman friend also doesn’t mind eating your buttered noodles.”

“THEY ARE NOT BUTTERED NOODLES!” you exclaimed as Bucky laughed and held on ducking away from the cooking spoon as you swung over your shoulder at him.

___

“Steve,” Bucky said quietly in the dark as they laid in bed.

“Yeah?” he asked sleepily.

“What are we doing here?”

Steve frowned, “Y/N, we’re here for Y/N.”

“Then we should leave.”

“Bucky!”

“Steve, she looks happy, for the first time in years! She’s talking to a guy!”

“A vampire Buck.”

Bucky sighed, “you’re hard headed. We can’t go, not in this damned storm, you’re insane dragging me through it to get here in the first place. Look, Steve, I know…I know you feel responsible that her older brother went into Military and now she’s alone. I get it, she’s like a little sister to me too. But if you fuck this up for her she’s never gonna forgive you.”

Steve chewed on his bottom lip, “Do you really think we can trust her to him?”

Bucky sighed, “I like the guy, and if he wanted to suck on her blood Dracula style he had two days at least to do so. Did you see the way he looks at her? Maybe he needs her as mush as she needs him.”

Steve reached out in the dark, running his hand along Bucky’s jaw. “How did I get so lucky as to land such a great boyfriend?”

“Shut up punk,” Bucky smirked leaning forwards in the dark till his lips met Steve’s.

*****


	5. Chapter 5

You giggled as you held your hands out in front of you, Clint had stolen you from the library where you had been with Bucky and Steve. He had blindfolded you and told you he had a surprise to show you.

When you stumbled for the third time his hands slid along your arms, his body flush against yours as he led you forwards, “this okay?” he asked quietly, his breath against the skin of your neck, making you quiver. 

“Y-yeauuuhhhh,” you managed nodding as he stepped forwards right behind your leg, his cologne making you dizzy. Did he wear cologne before? God he smelled delicious.

“Two more steps,” he paused behind you, his nose running along the exposed bit of your shoulder, goosebumps rising as he pressed his lips to your skin. You let out a whimper when his teeth grazed your skin. “ahh, right…sorry. Uhm, hold on!” you could feel him working at the blind and you kept your eyes shut, anticipation made your heart rate pick up. It was for the surprise, yes it was. You nodded to yourself. “Okay!”

You opened your eyes and your hands flew to your mouth, turning eyes wide you swore Clint blushed. “T-this is…amazing!!!” you hurried into the room and squealed when you were wet in seconds.

Clint laughed, “The roof fell, i was too lazy to fix it and so..turned it into this indoor garden. I uh, work on it from time to time.” he added sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at the floor.

You hurried back to him, grabbing his hand and tugging him into the room with you, the storm was still going full force outside, but with the screening he had placed above, only water made it in, and in smaller amounts. 

The beam in the center of the room had gutters going down and feeding into a water system that distributed the water evenly. Spotting barrels in the corner of the room you looked at him curiously. 

Clint smiled, “ahh, water barrels! I collect rain water in them, slowly use it to water all the plants when it doesnt rain.” He felt embarrassed when he looked at you, your mouth hanging open as you stared at him, “what?!”

“That is genius!!” you exclaimed beaming up at him.

Clint was sure if he had a heartbeat it would have skyrocketed at that. As it was he was sure this wasn’t normal, watching you flutter around the garden his smile faltered. He couldn’t keep you much longer, he realized. You were human, he was vampire. You would live a spectacular life, bright and beautiful, then you would be gone.

“Clint?!” your hand caressed his cheek and he blinked, staring down at you, “where did you go?” you asked worry filling your eyes.

Clint smiled, leaning forwards and capturing your lips with his. “No where beautiful, I’m right here.”

You stared at him, searching for the truth, you sighed but smiled brightly at him, “dance with me?”

Clint’s hand slid along your waist till he pulled you against him, grabbing your other hand and leading you around the spacious yet crowded room. You giggled as he picked up the paced, your feet seeming to not even touch the floor as he led you through the multiple flowers and along the leafy green bushes that seemed to be controlled yet wild at the same time. 

You dropped your head back, laughter erupting, contagious making him smile. Righting yourself you felt a bit dizzy, drunk on the spins. Clint swept you into his arms, quickly carrying you over to a small bench.

Leaning against him you smiled as he wrapped his arms around your shoulder, “Clint?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m glad I got to meet you!” you sighed, “I wish I could stay here forever.”

Clint froze as you entwined your fingers with his smiling. “But you have to leave,” he said sternly. 

You lifted your head to look at him and frowned when he stood quickly retreating from you, “Clint?”

“Excuse me, feel free to enjoy the garden as long as you wish,” he backed out and moved down the hall, breathing heavily as he came to a stop by the stairs. He was surprised when he saw Steve standing there. “You have to take her.”

Steve looked at him mournfully, “I know.”

“Please….take her home.”

“What do I tell her?”

Clint blinked, he heard your soft footsteps behind him, “Tell her the truth,” he could see a look of confusion cross Steve’s face. “Tell her she is nothing but a bother and an irritation, I cannot wait for the lot of you to leave and I can have my solitude back.”

“Shut up,” you whispered. Clint closed his eyes, he would have to turn around and face you. “Shut Up!!” you repeated clenching your hands into fists at your sides, “You can lie to Stevie all you want but you don’t fool me for one second Clint Baron!!” you yelled angrily. 

Opening his eyes he saw Steve give him an imploring look, even as Bucky came to a stop behind the blond. Turning he gave you his haughtiest look, “what did you think Y/N?” he narrowed his eyes when you faltered, smirk falling into place, voice lowering, full of contempt, as he stepped towards you, “did you think I would fall in love with you?” your eyes flickered over to Steve and Bucky. “You should really stop reading those romance novels, it isn’t real you know? Vampires don’t fall in love, we have no heart, its why we drink blood, why we live so long. No emotions to dictate our decisions.”

You shook your head, the heat of anger you had felt only seconds ago melting as a cold chill ran through you. “No… it’s not that… I wasn’t romanticizing vampires or…”

“C’mon now, your not the first to come here, I was just passing the time. Why would I ever be interested in a little thing like you? Your friends are here and you should go home with them, the game is over…unless…” 

You cried out as he moved in the blink of an eye, Steve bent over in his arms, frozen for a moment before realizing the position he was in and shoving at him. Though it didn’t seem to phase Clint who’s fang’s were now on display, dragging along the tall blonds neck.

Steve grunted as Clint held him, one arm around his waist holding him firmly in place, the other gripping blond hair, jerking his head back forcing him to expose more of his neck. “Clint!” he managed to bite out through gritted teeth.

But you screamed running forwards. “W-WAIT!!!” you practically sobbed as Clint bit down making Steve’s eyes widen and Bucky shout out in warning.

“If you attack I will drain him in mere seconds!” Clint growled at Bucky who stepped back chest heaving fists clenched. “Y/N, what do you say? Is this what you thought? I would make you like me? So that we could live happily ever after  _forever_?” he mocked you. “Will you be able to sustain yourself on blood?”

Steve shoved at his chest, Clint reacted sinking his teeth into his neck, just enough. You screeched, “WAAAAIIIIT!!!” sobs wracked your body, “please?! I-I’m so sorry!!” your breathing was irregular as you fell to your knees behind him, “I promise, if you just let him go right now….I will leave, no questions asked. I will pack up and leave right now…just don’t hurt him?!”

Clint dropped Steve who scrambled backwards into Bucky’s waiting arms. “OUT!” he growled.

You jumped up, tears streaking down your face and ran towards the room your items were in. You could hear Steve and Bucky in the next room grabbing their items. You all stepped out at the same time, heads low, and practically ran out the front door, 

Clint was no where to be seen.

You clutched at Steve’s arm, tears brimming yet again as you noted the bite marks on his neck, where a small trickle of blood stained his collar. You looked at the building as you slid along in the mud, Steve stumbling even as Bucky wrapped an arm around his waist. 

You sobbed as you helped Bucky with Steve. He seemed to be in shock and you were suddenly angry again, that bastard, how dare he touch your best friend?! You should have just listened, believed him when he said he didn’t want you.

You looked up at Steve as he wrapped an arm around your shoulder, “I’m so sorry Steve!” you breathed out, throat tightening making you choke on your words, you were grateful for the storm as you could feel abnormally large tears falling even as you hung your head. “You were right all along!” It didn’t matter you realized, chest caving into a black hole. “He was just passing the time with me and I was too stupid to realize it!”

Steve tightened his hold on you. Dammit if all he wanted was to tell you how wrong you were that he was the idiot. But he couldn’t quite control his own body. He had been caught in Clint’s arms, the man whispering in his ear. Commanding him to go pack and march back into town with you. Steve stumbled as he tried to fight the order, his body betraying him. 

He was horrified as he realized he couldn’t talk. How long would this last?! Dammit he had to tell you!!

Instead his traitorous body forced him forwards. 


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky nudged Steve, both men looking out the office window as Sam smiled broadly clearly flirting with the red head who stood in front of the stores counter. “She’s hot,” Steve ribbed Bucky who chuckled, “What?! You know your my favorite.” Bucky kissed the blond, leaning over and deepening the kiss.

 

Bucky grunted when Steve pulled him into his lap forcing him to straddle him in the chair. He shivered when Steve’s large hands slid up his shirt, “dammit..” Steve dropped his head to Bucky’s shoulder when a knock interrupted their heated make-out session.

Climbing off of Steve they both called out, the door opening slightly until Sam pushed it open all the way, the redhead walking in behind him. “Guys, says shes looking for you.”

“How can we help?”

___

Clint looked bored as Natalia walked in, he raised a brow at the large bouquet she was wielding. “Natalia?” She hummed as she walked right past him hips swaying and headed into the kitchen. Clint hurried after her, he wanted to know if she had seen you. It had been two weeks since he’d forced you out. 

He hadn’t liked it, or the way he had gone about it, but he wouldn’t condemn you to this life, he wanted you to be happy. To live your life, find a man worthy of you. For you to have children.

“Yes, Barton?”

“Natalia, you took her car back…what did she say? Did you see her? How does she look?”Clint fluttered around her.

 Natalia let out a long suffering sigh, “Forget her already!” she stomped her foot turning to him. “I come to take holiday and spend it with you, who I have to remind you, I have not seen in over a decade, and all I hear about is some…some _human_  and you’ve not even asked me about what I have been up to!”

Clint’s face fell, he stilled and nodded, “I have been a bad friend.”

Natalia clicked her tongue, lifting his chin, “I made you Clint, of course I want all your attention, but…I did spy on her.” Clint blinked up at Natalia, “she is very pretty,” she mused.

“Hey,” Clint looked over to see Sam standing in the doorway.

___

Steve wrapped his arms around you causing you to jump, “I have something to tell you.”

You smiled nervously up at him, “What is it?”

“Y/N you should go back.”

“Steve?” You shook your head, pulling out of his grasp a small humorless laugh leaving you, “I have no idea what your getting at but I thought I made it very clear that I didn’t want to hear about what happened, it was stupid and I was romanticizing something that clearly never happened.”

“Y/N stop trying to fool yourself, you don’t sleep, you don’t eat, you only go to work and even there you can barely keep a smile or hold a conversation past what you need to get an order from customers.” You flinched as his voice rose, “Y/N, you need to build a relationship with customers otherwise they just leave the store and won’t buy or return again! You’re fucking up royally!”

“I’m sorry Steve!” you screamed turning away from him, “I’m just so tired!! I don’t want to cry anymore, I dont want to think anymore!” You swallowed the lump in your throat, you couldn’t keep this up, you had moved here to start over and of course you found the vampire in all of this town. 

Of course you would remember that he put too little sugar in his coffee, a splash of milk. That he preferred soups. One’s with a lot of veggies, that he grew himself. You didn’t need to know that he smelled like coffee and mint when he pressed himself close to you because he wanted to dance.

“Y/N,” Steve spoke softly, “I know that I was wrong to step in before, but he..I know he feels for you as you do for him, what he said..” he let out a breath, “look, what he said was more to protect you rather than hurt you.”

“What?” you asked confused.

“Vampires are not welcome in human society, he more than likely thought he was protecting you by sending you away, and I am sure he thought about you wanting children someday. Vampire cant have kids, I’m sure he was thinking of all of this.”

You growled, “things have changed, vampires are not all monsters, just like wolves or were-cats, witches have finally come forwards as well!” 

Steve held his hands up in surprise when you turned on him anger evident. “The guy has no tv, no real radio, was that a cassette player he had in his library?” Steve smirked as your shoulders slumped, “C’mon Y/N when do I ever try talking you into a bad idea?”

You looked up at him, eyes narrowing. “What are you saying Steve?”

Steve laughed, “I’m encouraging you to follow your heart, what more do you want?” he hugged you when you launched yourself into his arms.

“Do you got a plan?”

Steve scoffed, “I always got a plan!”


	7. Chapter 7

 

 [](https://bolontiku.tumblr.com/image/167069478545)

 

Natasha sighed and stood causing Clint to look over, “Where you headed?”

She stopped, turned her hip jutting out to one side as she crossed her arms over her chest and leveled a glare at him. “I came to visit, but you seem to be intent on moping over some human you let go like a moron, even though you two shared some sort of bond that seemed to be instantaneous between you two…blah blah blah…”

Clint grimaced, remembering you raising your hands over your head the same three words echoing in his head. 

“So, I will be going into town and finding the nearest bar I can find crappy beer but a nice big jock to suck on.” She waved her hand dismissively through the air and turned stepping towards the door but sighing once Clint moved to stand between her and the door. She growled catching him by the neck and pinning him to the door, “I made you Clint Barton, you have not enough strength to stop me from doing what I wish, if I want to I will hunt this girl down an-” she paused, Clint gripped her arm as a smile began to form on her lips. 

“Aha!” she exclaimed looking at him, “I think I have just found the cure to your blues! I will go end this little mortal of yours, and perhaps the next time you find someone you fancy you will turn them instead of letting them go!”

Clint hit the opposite wall with a grunt and scrambled to his feet, “NATASHA!!” he yelled at the top of his lungs but it was too late, she was gone.

___

You let Bucky swing you out, he jerked you back into his arms and you couldn’t help but laugh when he held you close. You glared at the girl that stepped up dancing along you two, trying to wedge herself between you two. 

You looked over when you felt a hand on your shoulder, Steve standing beside you, “mind if I cut in?” he asked. Looking over your shoulder as Bucky stepped back the girl looked absolutely excited. Till you nodded and Bucky flew into Steve’s arms.

You couldn’t help but chuckle as you walked away headed towards the bar. You looked at the bartender and smiled, “You know what? Make it strong, fruity, and tasty, your choice!”

“I can manage that!” he smiled at you and stepped away, you leaned against the bar, glancing over your shoulder. You were glad you had allowed Steve and Bucky to drag you out. 

Steve said he would take you up to the hotel to confront Clint, to lay it all out and then whatever was decided was decided. You couldn’t just leave thing like you had, you needed a bit of closure, at least this way you knew you had tried.

Getting super drunk was helpful too.

The bartender smirked as he brought you the drink plus one. “N-no, I only ordered the one,” you stuttered.

“Compliments,” he offered pointing at a beautiful red head that stood not so far. She raised her glass at you and you downed your drink as she stepped over to you.

You smiled, tilting your head back a little, “Hi,” you wobbled and she reached out steadying you. 

She smiled and you blinked, dumbfounded, how could a woman be so beautiful?

She smiled, a Cheshire cats would be jealous of her smile, with those lips! Blushing prettily she leaned forwards, he lips brushing the shell of your ear, “Well, thank you, I am glad you think so,” she practically purred.

You could feel your face light up, it probably could light up the damned bar, “I said that out loud?”

“All of it, even the cheshire cat part.” she reached out smoothing your hair with both hands and pulling you towards her.

“Y/N…”

You blinked, it took you a second to realize the deep voice had not in fact come from her but to your right. Turning you heard yourself squeak, “C-Clint?!”

“Go away Barton, I found her and she’s actually cute, I don’t know how you could let her go? But if you don’t want her..”

You gasped when she reached towards you again and this time Clint caught her arm in his grip, “Do not touch her again, I forbid it.”

Natasha scoffed, pulling her arm from his grip, “really?”

What happened next happened too fast for you to keep track of. You looked around suddenly finding yourself outside with the redhead, her arms around your throat, using only two fingers at your jaw, but it felt like a vice was shoving your head to the side and you couldn’t help the whimper that escaped you when you saw Clint come out.

“Now, this!! THIS is fun!” she giggled and you were moved by her again. You reached up to grip the arm around your throat, “here he comes…” she whispered into your ear.

“Why are you doing this?!” you asked on the verge of tears. 

Clint stopped as Natasha held you in her grip, “Why? Why?!” she practically screamed, “You think your friends in the bar happened to just want to take you out? Or maybe it was a little out of character? Maybe,” she dragged the word out, “Maybe…they were celebrating the last night you will have?”

“Natasha,” Clint stepped forwards and you cried out when she jerked your head to the side, he stopped dead in his tracks, “Natasha, do not do this?” he pleaded.

“Sometimes my child needs a bit of a push to do what is needed. Perhaps, you’ll forgive me one day?” she breathed into your ear.

You cried out when she sank her teeth into you, your knees buckling out from under you and everything turned dark. You were falling, falling in the dark even as you sobbed, clutching at nothing, there was nothing for you to hold onto and you knew eternity was waiting for you.


	8. Chapter 8

You needed to open your eyes.

Open your eyes…

Every muscle refused to work. You could barely lift your hand, fingers barely flexing, opening your eyes was enough to make you want to give up. What had happened?

As if the thought had triggered it alone an ache began to pulse on your neck. You made a noise, or did you?

“Shh, Y/N take it slow.”

Who was that? You wanted to jerk away, it was too loud, he was too loud, a groan left you and arms wrapped around you. A body pressed against yours, your own pressing back against it. 

“Don’t…just hold still okay?” he asked hand running through your hair. 

Your eyes finally opened, your body tingling as if electricity had run through you. A gasp escaped you as you met with his, the color vibrant, worry written across his face. You reached up, fingers trailing over his jaw. 

“Clint,” your voice sounded too loud, too raspy, “water?”

He moved, sitting up and reaching over to the nightstand next to him. He helped you sit up offering the cup and you drank greedily. “How are you feeling?” he asked quietly.

“Uhm,” you looked at him as he took the cup from your hands. “Like I was hit by a mac truck. Wh-what happened?” you asked grabbing your head as it felt like it had just rolled off your shoulders and you needed to keep it in place. You could feel your heartbeat pounding in your chest, it thundered in your ears and your groaned trying desperately to hold onto the world before you fell off it.

Clint caught your chin in his hand and kissed you. Everything zeroed down to the feel of his rough lips on yours. His breath mingling with yours as he pulled back, you could feel your body react, pressing into his arms as you tilted your head back to kiss him again. 

Clint caught hold of your shoulders, “take it slow, I know what your feeling Y/N, I don’t want to do something you’ll regret later..” he sucked in his breath as you swiped your tongue along his neck, “Y/N…” he growled as you moved to straddle his hips, lips moving against his skin, hands shoving at the material of his shirt.

You pulled back gasping when it tore away easily. The look on your face was enough, Clint reached up, wrapping his hand around the back of your neck and pulled you down. You whimpered against his lips as his other hand fell on your hip, his thumb grazing above the boxers you wore causing shivers to run through you, your hips grinding down on his of their own accord. 

Clint growled, biting down on your lip as his own hips snapped up, meeting yours. His tongue slid into your mouth, moving along yours, seeking and taking, swallowing your little pants. 

There was a part of you that knew something had changed, that you wouldn’t act like this normally, you would be beyond devastated at grinding down on him when you two hadn’t even gone on a proper date, much less talked to each other in the past weeks. 

Clint’s hands found your waist, gripping tight and leading you to grind down once more on his jean encased erection, “Why…do you…have on so much fucking clothes?!” you asked partly on a whine, head falling back as you delighted in the friction he was causing between your legs. “Fuck…” your heart was beating so fast, his teeth dragging down your neck made you mewl, his hands sliding up your top along your bare skin causing the tingles to whip through you till it settled in your core. You almost came undone as his large hands fell on your bare breasts, squeezing gently, fingers searching, flicking over your nipples and twisting gently.

Clint rolled you under him easily, stripping free of his jeans faster than you had thought possible, you whimpered as you felt his cock against your core, the only thing between you the boxer you wore. “Are you sure Y/N?” he asked, fingers hooking at the top of them.

You whined, whined, you wanted nothing more than to have this feeling leave you, you wanted your brain back and if he didn’t fuck you son then you would die and everything would be over. “Fuck Clint! Please?!” you begged.

The boxers came off, the tearing of the fabric loud to your ears, though as soon as Clint thrust into you it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered anymore. Your nails dug into his shoulders as you held on, forgetting to breathe as he pumped in and out of your, his own hands holding you down with bruising force as you lost yourselves in each other. 

You came within moments, your body overwhelmed by the sensations. Clint slowed his movements, pushing into you as you slowly became aware of everything. He smiled softly when your gazes met, “Clint,” you sighed as you moved in time with him. Your fingers found their way into his hair as he dipped his head to meet your lips. 

His hands slid up and down along your legs, hooking at the back of your knees, guiding your legs around his hips, as he began to pick up his pace. Biting down on your lip he smiled as you kissed back, “Y/N, Y/N, Y/N,” he whispered your name over and over with every thrust of his hips. Your head falling back onto the pillow, this time he was right there with you, both of you tumbling over the edge into bliss, wrapped up in each other.

You stared into his eyes again, his fingers trailing along your bare shoulder. “Clint?” you hummed as fingers slid down your arm to your waist. “What happened?”

Clint let his exploration continue, sliding along the curve of your waist to your hip, sliding around to cup your ass and pull you forwards again. You let him pull your leg over his hip, sinking into you slowly again, “You,” he hummed softly enjoying the tight feel of you around his hard cock, “you died.”

You lip quivered, swallowing hard you worked your hips rolling them forwards eagerly taking him into you. “W-why, fuck, why do I feel like this?”

“Your senses are heightened, it’s like being on ecstasy, if you were still mortal.” he answered, hands moving up your body finding your breasts again, he dipped his head, catching on in his mouth. You arched into him with a gasp, his tongue swirling around a nipple till it was tight and hard, he moved to the other one till it matched. “Y/N, you’re so beautiful,” he said before catching your in a kiss again. 

You sighed as he pulled you onto his lap, hips thrusting up, hands on your ass he guided you into a slow rhythm, your own hands on his chest. “Clint..” he reached between you, thumb gliding over your clit. You jerked before speeding up as he watched you. He urged you on as you tightened around him, Clint lifting his hips to meet yours, falling forwards you came again, Clint biting down on your shoulder, teeth breaking skin and you screamed as his tongue lapped at your shoulder. You could feel him come, his hot seed filling you even as he drank from you.

Clint pulled you down, pressing you close to his neck, “It’s okay Y/N, take what you need.”

A whimper left your lips before you kissed him, your teeth dragging along the soft skin there, something in you urging you on. Clint made no noise as you bit down, sweet warm blood filling your mouth within seconds. You drank greedily till he tugged on your hair, pulling you from him. He laughed when you pouted at him, “more later, I promise, I need to wash you and you need some more sleep.”

You nodded pulling off only for him to sweep you up into his arms. Letting him do everything was fine with you at the moment you realized tucking your head under his chin.

“When you are rested and fully awake, I will answer all of your questions,” he offered and you smiled.

That was enough for now.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been an adjustment. A complete life changer for certain.

Natasha had stayed to help educate you. Clint nearly glaring daggers at her every moment she was around. “Clint,” you sighed hands cupping his jaw as you straddled him. His blue eyes met yours. “You can’t hate her forever.”

“Not forever, but we have a very long life and I can hate her for a very long time.” He retorted, large hands sliding up your thighs, to grip at your hips, dragging you closer, a small gasp escaping you. “This was forced on you, I can’t forgive that.”

You pulled away from him as his lips ghosted over yours, “Like you can talk!” you punched his chest, frowning at him when he looked at you in confusion. “You made a decision for me as well! You told me you didnt love me, made me go away! You don’t know what that did to me you jerk!!” you cried moving to climb off him now irate with him.

Clint pulled you forwards, standing and moving quickly. You held on still wary of moving so fast, so far you had crashed into three different walls, and once into Natasha. You bit at his jaw and he growled at you before depositing you onto the bed you now shared with him. “That was in order to protect you, this life is difficult. Your loved ones will die, Steve, Bucky. They are mortal and will grow old… Do you truly wish to be witness to that? Or perhaps they will pass away in an accident or of illness?”

You glared at him from your spot on the bed, backing away as he crawled towards you. “Clint, even if i had remained a regular human that might have happened, please…stop,” your voice wavered. 

Your hand coming up to his chest as he pulled you under him, “you haven’t thought of it? We cannot make everyone you fall in love with into vampire. Then we would over populate and there would be no supply of blood.”

“Clint,” you floundered as his hand slid up along your thigh, strong fingers dragging across your skin, even as he dipped his head to nuzzle against your skin, his teeth grazing along your skin setting it on fire, before he bit down. A moan left your lips, it was always like this. Sex had become ecstatic, your entire body singing in pleasure at the slightest touch. 

He didn’t react the same way with Nat, it was how you felt under the pads of his fingers. Your laughter made his heart leap, the way the flowers perfume clung to you after you had spent time in his garden, and it never failed that when you looked at him…his chest seemed to seize. Time seeming to stop as your gaze would always warm him from head to toe, you were his. 

“Y/N,” he whispered against your throat, undressing you both quickly. 

“Clint, you cannot keep distracting me wi-” your breath hitched as he pushed into you, claiming your mouth with his. Little whimpers left you as he moved in and out of you, moving gently as if you would break. It seemed he always knew how you needed him, whether it was rough, or gentle, he was like the ocean always changing, soothing your soul. “Clint,” his name was whispered, your fingers raking down his muscled back, legs wrapped around his waist as he took you, driving you into heaven. Your vision went white as you cried his name, yours on his own lips.

Clint smiled as you stirred, “What do your think of Paris?”

You blinked at him confused, he dipped his head and you giggled as his lips skimmed along your neck, “What? P-Paris? What’s with that?”

“Natasha has a few villas around Europe…I am sure she can afford to lend us one in Paris, it is her favorite place to stay,” he said quietly running his fingers down your side. You shivered against him, reaching up to graze your fingers along his jaw. “Clint…what about my life here?”

“You have family to say goodbye to?”

You frowned and nodded, “my brother may not be alive, but Steve and Bucky are all I had, I can’t just disappear. The few phone calls we have had is not enough and I am surprised Steve hasn’t come back to kick your front door down.” Sighing you met his gaze, “we can leave right after I’ve talked to them.”

Clint nodded, “I wish this had gone differently,” he offered.

“It went just as it was supposed to,” you answered leaning forwards and pressing your lips against his.

**

Steve frowned, for the millionth time since that night he found himself headed towards the front door of the flower shop only to find himself confused and sitting at his desk staring blankly at his computer.

He groaned and let his head drop to the desk, Bucky knocked as he opened the door to the office, “hey…we got a visitor.”

Steve perked up as you followed Bucky into the office. standing he wrapped his arms around you just as quickly as you did, lifting you off your feet and whirling you around. “Doll!” he sighed out, “I’ve been so worried!”

You giggled when Bucky nodded rolling his eyes, “I figured, thought I would stop by and chat..” you squirmed till he let you go and sat on the edge of his desk. “I wanted to come see you two earlier but….it’s been a change and I’ve been struggling. Not too much but I didn’t wanna risk anything. Just coming into town was a little daunting..” you let your words die and both men stared at you waiting for you to go on. “I know Natasha has been coming and talking to you guys, which I am grateful for but I figured I should come and let you two see that I am alright with your own eyes.”

Steve sighed running his hand along the back of his head, “just as long as your okay?”

“I am, I really am Steve. Clint is everything I could ever ask for. I’m happy, we are happy. It isn’t how he wanted it to happen which is why he didn’t come with me, he’s afraid you two think it’s his fault, but Natasha acted of her own accord and here we are. ”You looked at them, both men looked tired, “I’m sorry if you’ve been worried.”

“Noooo,” Bucky dragged the word out rolling his eyes, “here you were supposed to be coming here to stay with us, managed to meet a vampire and now you’re one…nope not at all worried.”

You let out a sigh and Steve pressed his lips together, “you really happy?” he asked brows furrowed. You nodded a smile appearing as you thought of Clint, “Then that’s all that matters,” he said pulling you into his arms, “don’t forget we’re here for you.”

You sniffled and buried your face into his chest, “idiot,” you muttered wrapping your arms around him, “we’re going to Paris, vacation…should be back within the year.”

“That’s some vacation!” Bucky exclaimed, “all we get is a week max, two of those days are spent traveling..” he grumbled.”

You giggled, “Is that jealousy?”

“At having a vampire sugar daddy till the end of time? Hell yes doll!” Buck cried laughing.

You left them in high spirits excited and for once looking forwards to the future, one you got to spend with the most amazing man you’d ever been fortunate to meet.

 

Steve let his shoulders drop a little as Bucky took his hand and led him back to the office, “What’s wrong?” he asked raising and eyebrow.

“It’s just not fair,” Steve pouted, “when did she grow up?” 

Bucky laughed, turning as the doorbell chimed to their little shop, “Sorry we’re closed for the day… Natasha?” he blinked as the redhead flipped the lock to the shop.

“Hello boys..” she smiled stepping towards the two.


End file.
